


Truthfully

by gayrealism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Other, Porn With Plot, Short Story, Smut, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrealism/pseuds/gayrealism
Summary: Castiel feels a certain way towards Dean Winchester. He knows it is love, but he is very new to emotions and other human propensities, and realizes he must consult an expert.Short story about Castiel having Feelings™ and Dean being stupid about Feelings™. With porn at the end.





	Truthfully

Castiel closed his eyes, trying to shut out the large amount of stimuli wreaking his senses.His heightened awareness was due to anxiety. Anxiety over Dean Winchester.

Castiel had long ago accepted that he had fallen in love with Dean Winchester. This was nothing new. What was new was the courage to confess these emotions, the belief that they could possibly be reciprocated. Over the years, Cas has noticed his relationship with Dean becoming deeper and more complex, and the hunt last week had finally given him hope. Dean, after being kidnapped and tied up by a particularly sadistic Djinn who tortured her victims instead of pleasuring them with her venom. After Cas had located Dean, and released him from his chains, Dean had fallen onto his knees and clutched Castiel as if her were the oxygen Dean needed to breathe.

Castiel knew such an experience had an impact on Dean, so he had let Dean and Sam go back to the bunker and rest, but Castiel did not know if he could wait anymore. The need to do something, to see Dean, to say something, was overpowering. Castiel stretched his wings and searched for Dean. The man was currently at a dive bar, leaning in to talk to a woman. Castiel felt an intense bitterness, but continued to look on as Dean slid his hand around her waist and she leaned into him. The woman stood up on her toes to whisper something in Dean's ear, before she led him out of the bar.

Castiel could not watch anymore. He left the bar, and went to check in on Sam instead. He arrived in front of the bunker within moments, knocking softly to see if Sam would answer. Castiel waited a moment, before irritatedly pulling out the cellular phone and sending a textual message to Sam. Within moments, the door to the bunker swung open.

"Heya, Cas," Sam said, looking sort of confused. "What's up?" Sam turned and walked back in to the bunker, which led Cas to believe he was allowed to follow.

"If you are asking as to what I am doing, I came to verify that you and Dean have fully recovered from last week's hunt."

Sam swiped a mug of coffee off of the table and proceeded to sit down in an armchair. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine, the cuts have healed, and Dean-"

"Yes," Castiel interrupted, bitterly. "I am aware of Dean's current state."

Sam looked at him with a peculiar expression on his face. Cas was becoming more and more aggravated as the seconds dragged by.

"What is it that upsets you?" Castiel demanded, eyebrows furrowing. If his vessel had wings, the feathers would be ruffled in irritation.

Sam's expression shifted through multiple emotions, before settling on nonchalance. "It's nothing, Cas," he said, before grabbing his laptop and opening it. "Anything you need?"

Cas shifted uncomfortably. There was a sensation that was growing in him that was just so... _uncomfortable_. Castiel did not like it.

"No. I will let you know if I come across a new case."

With that, he left.

 

 

For the next few weeks, Castiel tried his best not to think about Dean. He preoccupied himself with assisting other angels in their struggles, and killing demonic species. But Dean Winchester kept popping up in his thoughts, and Castiel was struggling to hold onto his sanity. He decided to fly down and ask for assistance from an expert in emotions. Female humans were revered to be experts on complex emotional issues. Thus, he sought out the person he was looking for, and visited her when she did not appear occupied.

"Shit, Castiel!" Charlie yelled, scrambling to sit up and slamming her laptop closed. "You can't just do that!"

"I cannot do what?" Castiel asked, perplexed.

Charlie let out a heavy sigh, and swept her hair out of her face. She shoved her laptop towards the other side of the bed before turning to face him. "Why are you here, Castiel?"

Castiel felt surprised for a reason he didn't know, and suddenly was unsure of what to say. He thought for a moment, absentmindedly scanning Charlie's room. "I have heard that women are specialists in complex emotions. Is this true?"

Charlie looked surprised, her brows arching up. "I suppose due to cultural influence, women tend to be more aware of their emotions and the emotions of others. Why?"

Castiel stared at her, unsure but trusting that Charlie would help because they were associates, and she was very kind. "Ever since I began helping out the Winchesters, I have been exposed to more human-like, complex emotions than ever. I have always had an adoration towards Dean, but-"

"I knew it!" Charlie shrieked, interrupting him. "I knew you liked him!"

Castiel looked at Charlie, confused. Why was she stating the obvious? "Yes, I like Dean. In fact, I am confident that I love him. My emotional bond with him is deep; however, that isn't what is causing me confusion." Castiel took a breath, and decided to simply describe to Charlie his perception of the moment which caused him to become rather upset. "We were hunting a Djinn last week, and after I had saved Dean, he embraced me quite intimately, which was quiet pleasant. I knew he needed time to recover, as he seemed very fragile in that moment, so I left him alone for a week to recuperate. I couldn't wait anymore, so I flew down to check in on him and I saw he was courting a woman into sexual promiscuity. For some reason unknown to me, I was quite upset by this, and so I left to check up on Sam in the bunker. When Sam tried to mention Dean to me, I became irritable and quite rude." Castiel knew he was rambling on about unimportant details, but he was unable to stop himself. "Every time I think about Dean, I become upset and feel an unpleasant emotion grow inside me. Do you what that is? Can you help me?"

Charlie was grinning, which Cas felt was odd as he had just stated his troubles. "Castiel, you love Dean Winchester."

Castiel knew that already. "Yes."

Charlie folded her hands on her lap. "So, let me put it in a way you'll understand. Because you are _in love_ with Dean Winchester, in a romantic context, you become jealous when he 'courts' another. Other emotions you may experience include envy, desire, disappointment, loss, want, anger, irritation, worry, et cetera."

Castiel listened intently, analyzing the definition and symptoms of each adjective. After a moment of silent thought, Castiel aceeded to this assessment and offered Charlie his next question. "What can I do to change this? I do not like these emotions."

"Well," Charlie said, "pretty much the only way would be to confess your feelings to him, and tell Dean that you are in love him. After that, the jealousy and anxiety should fade."

Castiel smiled, feeling glad that there was a resolution to these awful emotions. "Thank you, Charlie!" He leaned over, and hugged her in a brief expression of his affection and gratitude.

Castiel flew out, and found Dean. Castiel stayed hidden, and just watched as Dean cleaned his weapons in the bunker. Castiel was about to fly down when he noticed Dean's movements were jerky and rough, probably due to irritation. Castiel had a thought, wondering if Dean's current state would have an impact on his reaction to Castiel's confession. Castiel grounded, and felt an odd ache in the chest of his vessel. He was going to set up the perfect situation to confess his love.

 

 

Castiel waited until they had completed their next hunt together. It was a small vampire nest out in the farmlands of Missouri, and afterwards Castiel followed Dean back to his motel room with a pack of an alcoholic beverage Dean often drank. Dean was happy, still elated from the endorphins released during the fight. Castiel had noticed clouds in the sky, and pushed them south so that the night sky was clear and bright. Sam had his own room, the motel conveniently only had single rooms open. Castiel's opportunity lay right ahead of him.

"Dean," Castiel said, voice firm and steady. He was confident about his confession turning out well. They shared a deep bond, and this moment was going to make it even deeper. Charlie said that this would resolve everything.

"Yeah?" Dean said, popping the cap off of one of the bottles of beer.

"I need to tell you something serious. It is not bad, but it is serious."

Dean looked at Cas in confusion. "What, did the angels stop arguing about how Heaven should be run?"

"No, Dean, it's not about Heaven. I consulted Charlie and she said that it was important that I express this to you, clearly." Castiel cleared his throat, unnecessarily, but there was an odd sensation in his vessel. Like the words were getting caught in his trachea.

"I am, without a doubt, in love you. And I wanted to know if you felt the same."

Dean just stared at Cas for a moment, and Castiel felt an unpleasant wave of emotion roll over him, soaking into every fibre of his being. The way Dean was looking at him ignited sensations that caused Cas to feel ill. "Shit, Cas..." Dean said, not meeting Castiel's eyes. "I'm just... No. No, Cas, fuck, I'm sorry-"

Castiel couldn't hear the rest, because he was gone.

 

 

Castiel felt oddly empty and barren. As if part of his celestial wavelengths had gone missing, right from the middle of his form. He felt the days pass, but simply sat in an empty room in Heaven. White walls and an empty room felt like a good metaphor for his emotional state. But after two weeks, he has become restless. One can only stare at a blank wall and think of nothing for so long. Thoughts of Dean's expression as he rejected Castiel. Thoughts of Dean's voice as he sang a song Castiel didn't know as they were driving in Dean's car. Thoughts of Dean, all of Dean, from his scent to his smile, from his tears to his laugh. Dean Winchester was a plague upon Castiel's mind.

He decided to seek out assistance from Charlie again.

"Mother Theresa on a Mercedes Benz! Castiel, you have to knock or something!" Charlie yelled, gripping her towel tighter around her form.

"My apologies," Castiel said, meaning it. "I need to speak with you."

"Well, it can wait until I am dressed. Go out and wait in the hallway."

Castiel was familiar with the odd habits of humans, that they found nudity uncomfortable. So he patiently waited outside the room. This moment reminded him of when Dean first informed Castiel about privacy and nudity. Castiel smiled fondly for a moment, remembering Dean's damp body, his face flushing red as he hurridly covered his-

"Okay, you may come in!"

Castiel was brought back to the present, and let himself back into Charlie's room.

"Charlie, your advice worked. However, I feel even worse now. I was rejected. I knew it would not be pleasant to discuss that with Dean, but it feels far-"

"Woah! Wait up!" Charlie interjected, throwing her hands up. "Dean Winchester rejected you?"

"Yes." Castiel said. Charlie had an odd look on her face, but said nothing, so Castiel continued. "I feel terrible. I spent two weeks locked in a room until I finally realized you may be able to assist me. How do I stop experiencing these awful sensations?"

Charlie stared at Castiel for a minute, thinking. "Dean is in denial of his true emotions. We will simply need to make him realize how he feels."

Castiel frowned. "He seemed to be sure of his feelings towards me."

Charlie folded her ams across her chest. "Castiel, now that you have confessed, you have forced Dean to see you in a different way. He now sees you as a potential romantic interest, and not a friend. His perception of you has changed. Now you simply have to expose him to you, and make him see you for who you are and then he will discover how he truly feels about you."

Castiel didn't really understand, but he acceeded to Charlie's conclusion. "I trust you."

"Good. So let me tell you what you have to do..."

 

 

Castiel was reviewing the key points of the plan Charlie had given him. The first was to increase Dean's exposure to Castiel. This left Castiel conflicted, as he wanted to fly to Dean immediately while he also feared the confrontation of seeing him again. Castiel forced himself to wait and watch for a moment to speak to Dean privately. It took less than a day, and Castiel flew down into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Cas!?" Dean exclaimed, swerving to stay in his lane. Castiel braced himself, and forced himself to speak before he lost his courage.

"Dean, I apologize for what I said. I didn't realize it would make you uncomfortable. Pretend I never said it, and we can continue our relationship as normal." Castiel turned to stare out the window so he wouldn't see Dean's reaction. "There have been three murders in Columbia, Illinois that may have been the work of a witch. I will meet you back at the bunker and inform Sam in the meantime."

With that, Castiel flew to the bunker and did as he said he would. He pushed away his feelings for Dean and had Sam research more into the case. Within an hour, they were all back in the Impala and on the road. Within another day, they had found the witch and were approaching her lair. Dean parked the Impala outside the abandoned strip mall and motioned for Sam to move around back. Castiel walked quietly behind Dean as they approached the door, Dean's pistol in his hand and cocked.

Dean nudged the door open, and slowly stepped inside. Castiel felt something wrong with the energy signature coming from inside, it seemed different than a witch's magical energy. It seemed older, more powerful.

"Dean, wait-"

"Finally!" A female voice called, interrupting Castiel. "I wondered when you hunters would show up. I've been waiting for you to find me."

Castiel experienced a wave of uncertainty and worry as he followed Dean into the building.

"Boys, I'm in the back! I've already got your friend with me."

Castiel cautiously followed Dean towards the back of the building, bracing himself as Dean pushed open the back door. Sam was kneeling on the ground, hands and feet bound together as he knelt on the ground. Standing behind him was a woman, who seemed to have an ordinary sort of beauty, plain features that combined to create a simple yet perfect face. She radiated power. Castiel moved to stand next to Dean, who he felt tense as he took in the situation he found himself in.

This was not the witch they were expecting.

"Castiel!" The woman exclaimed, moving forward to embrace him. Castiel frowned, confused, until she wrapped her arms around his vessel.

"Aletheia," he said, the name strange on his lips. It had been two thousand years since he had last spoken her name. "Ancient Greek diety of justice and truth. It has been a long time."

"It has. How are you, Castiel, Angel of Thursday, and Caretaker of the Scales?" The goddess grinned coyly, her hands still wrapped around Castiel's neck.

Castiel felt a dark emotion sweep through him, a repulsed shiver, and the urge to get as far away from her as possible took hold. He spoke coldly to her. "You know that I no longer control the scales. Those were broken long ago. Now, Death and his Reapers control soul travel."

"Yes, Lucifer did like to break your father's favorite toys," Aletheia said, sighing, leanong her head on Castiel's chest. Castiel wanted to escape, but did not want to anger Aletheia while he had no way to retaliate against her.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded, eyes flicking from Aletheia to Castiel and back again.

"Dean, this is Aletheia. Our divine purposes used to be similar, and we _used_ to be close." He locked eyes with Dean, hoping he would understand Castiel's intention.

Castiel turned to Aletheia. "What are you doing, Aletheia, killing humans?"

Aletheia stepped back, disgust and shock coloring her features. "I would never! I have simply returned to exercising my powers. I would stumble across a human who was seeking truth, and give it to them for a price."

"What price?" Sam demanded, anger rolling off of him in waves.

Aletheia turned towards him, rolling her eyes. "Their souls, silly! You know how it is. People gotta live, a goddess has to eat!"

Dean's eyes shifted to Castiel. "You're friends with someone who eats souls?"

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Aletheia's sultry laugh. "We were much more than friends, at one point, weren't we, Castiel?" She strode over to him, a hand cupping his jaw. "Your wings, I miss their touch..."

Castiel felt embarrassment and disgust overtake him. "That was long ago, before you consumed the human souls it is my duty to protect."

Aletheia clenched her fists. Lights flickered, and the foundation of the strip mall began to shake. "What did you want me to do, Castiel? The humans stopped sacrificing. My power has been dwindling. I wil l die if I do not not consume more souls."

Castiel's expression grew sad. "I'm sorry, Aletheia, I cannot let you do this." Castiel raised his grace, and undid Sam's bonds. Dean attacked her from the front, only to be blown away by a surge of Aletheia's power. Sam wrapped his arm around her neck, while Castiel vanished to find the only thing that could kill her. He flew as fast as he could to Greece and located a blessed celestial bronze dagger from the ruins of one of Aletheia's old temples, and flew to a veterinary hospital in Illinois to quickly saturate it in dog's blood.

He flew back into the strip mall where Aletheia had Sam and Dean both pinned to the wall.

"Looks like Castiel abandoned you," Aletheia said, a nasty smirk on her features. "That must hurt. Especially you," she said, shaking Dean. "You can't even admit the truth to yourself. The truth that lies in that broken, bleeding heart."

Castiel held his breath, unable to force himself into action. What could Aletheia possibly mean? 

"Good thing I am the Goddess of Truth. I will give Castiel the mercy of truth before I kill all of you."

Aletheia turned her head to see Castiel standing in the doorway. "Welcome back, Castiel."

"Let them go," Castiel demanded, knowing she was going to refuse, but he needed to present her the opportunity to change her mind.

"No," she said. "At least, not until you all confess the truth to each other."

Castiel froze, not wanting to provoke her into killing Sam or Dean before he could intervene. Aletheia turned her attention to Sam.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I knew something wasn't right about this case and I never said anything about it because I knew we could handle it but now here we are. I knew it would be Aletheia and I let us walk into it because you need to be honest with yourself, Dean-"

"-And that's where I come in," Aletheia said, grinning. She turned to face Dean, approaching him slowly. "Even your brother wants you to come to terms with how you feel. Isn't that sweet? I know Castiel has been honest with you about his emotions, because Castiel does not find shame in truth like you humans. It is one of the reasons that I once cared for him. So now it is your turn to speak the truth."

Veins were popping in Dean's face as he tried to keep his mouth closed, resisting Aletheia's power. But he couldn't hold her off forever. Eventually, his lips fell open. "Cas, fuck, I am in love with you but I was- I am so scared of allowing myself to love you. I don't deserve you, and I know my loves never last. They have all died before. I don't want you to leave, I don't want you to die. When you told me you loved me, it physically hurt to reject you."

"Dean, I can protect myself. That won't happen." Castiel felt overwhelming emotion flow through him, unsure of how to feel but feeling it all at once. "I love you, Dean."

"Finally!" Sam yelled. Everyone turned to look at him, and Sam flushed bright red, but a smile was plastered on his face.

Castiel wasn't finished. "Aletheia, thank you," he said, stepping forward. "Everything dies, and I am glad that this was your parting gift to me." Castiel wrapped his arms around her form. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear, before thrusting the bronze knife through her spine and piercing her heart. The place where truth resides.

Sam and Dean fell from where they were previously pinned, landing roughly on the floor. Castiel looked down sadly at Aletheia's form as she turned to mist, floating up to her father's realm in the sky. When she was gone, he turned to Dean, their eyes locking immediately.

"Cas, I-"

Unfortunately, Dean couldn't say anymore, as Castiel had him flat against the wall, his mouth on Dean's, kissing him the Cas had wanted too for years. Dean's lips softened against Castiel's own. It felt like pure warmth and sunshine and tasted like cinnamon and whiskey. Castiel's heart melted from Dean's warmth as they molded their mouths together perfectly, tongues darting out to taste, lips pressing together pleasurably, sending sparks of heat through Castiel. Dean gently pushed Castiel back, and the two stared at each other.

Sam cleared his throat. "I'm just going to go now."

Castiel didn't bother to answer, he simply wrapped his arms around Dean and flew them back to Dean's motel room. Dean stumbled as they landed, and Castiel steadied him with his embrace. Castiel pushed Dean back against the door, kissing him with the passion of years of unrequited love. Which, apparently, had not been unrequited. Castiel's emotions surged happily at the thought, and he bacame desperate to be connected to Dean. So Castiel kissed him, again and again, lips locking into each other with fervor. Dean was grabbing at his shoulders, tugging at his coat. Castiel shrugged it off, annoyed it was in the way, and threw it on the floor. Dean's hands slid sensually down his chest, and Castuel felt a warmth, a tightening in his lower abdomen. He couldn't stop the moan that left his lips as Dean's hands traveled further down his torso, stopping at where his pants were buckled. Dean grabbed fistfuls of the white fabric of Castiel's shirt, pulling it out of where it was tucked in his pants and tugging at the center where it buttoned. He became impatient and irritated, and simply ripped the shirt open. Butons flew through the air, but Castiel couldn't care. All that mattered was Dean, who was kissing him, who had ripped his shirt off, who was now pulling Castiel by the shoulder and throwing him on the bed.

"Dean-" Castiel began, about to protest. He didn't know how human intercourse worked between couples like him and Dean.

"Do you trust me?" Dean said, crawling onto the bed and over Castiel.

Castiel felt another wave of warmth travel through him. "Of course," he said, and suddenly, Castiel was relaxing against the sheets, heat traveling down his abdomen and balling tight around his groin. Dean reached down, staring intently as he tugged at Castiel's belt. His knuckle brushed the swell of flesh pressing against Castiel's pants, which caused Castiel to gasp in pleasure. Castiel looked down to see Dean lick his lips, before tugging the pants off of Castiel's hips, tossing them to the side.

Castiel moaned softly as cool air hit his heated skin, and he saw that his erection stood tall and thick, pink with arousal, aching to be touched. Castiel grabbed Dean's wrists, looking up to Dean and begging him to do something.

Dean was staring down at Castiel with blown pupils and flushed cheeks. Castiel's tugging on his wrist jerked Dean's gaze from Castiel's throbbing cock to his eyes, and Castiel knew Dean understood what he needed. Dean ducked down and slowly skimmed his fingers along Castiel's throbbing length. Castiel tensed, shuddering from the sensation, and bucking his hips up to meet Dean's touch. Dean took the invitation, and wrapped his hand around Castiel's erection. Slowly, Dean started moving his hand, friction and heat causing Castiel to shudder with pleasure. Dean's hand slowly stroked Castiel, picking up speed, his own breaths becoming more ragged. Castiel felt the heat building and building in her groin, until it became unbearable.

"Dean, please, Dean, don't stop," Castiel heard himself beg, hips bucking upwards into Dean's fist. "Dean, Dean, oh, Dean..."

The heat roiled inside him, and he felt his cock twitch as his orgasm took hold. Pleasure rocked through Castiel, and he tensed as his white semen squirted out, splattering over his abdomen. His eyes fluttered open to see Dean, beautiful Dean, leaning over him with a smile on his face. Dean kissed him, gently and full of what Castiel would now dare to call love. Dean leaned back, his grin full of mischeif, and he ducked back down to kiss Castiel's chest. Castiel watched him curiously as his tongue darted out to lick up some of Castiel's semen, which cause heat to rush through Castiel.

"Mmh," Dean moaned. He licked and sucked Castiel's chest clean, and Castiel was flushed and heated all over again by the time he was finished.

Dean was leaning back on his heels, a smirk on his face. Castiel sat up, and wrapped his arms around Dean as he pulled him in for a kiss and an embrace.

Castiel then noticed Dean's thick cock, erect and flush against Castiel's thigh. Castiel felt excitement. Castiel slowly dragged his hands from Dean's shoulders to his hips, and grabbed his ass, hauling him up.

"Woah, Cas!" Dean exclaimed, wrapping his legs around Castiel's own hips in order to hold on. Castiel flipped them over so Dean was laying flat on the bed, his erection straining against the denim of his jeans. Castiel ducked down to mouth at Dean's cock through the denim, and he heard Dean moan.

He must be doing something right.

Castiel slowly dragged his tongue across the fabric, relishing the sensation, and he released when he reached Dean's belt. His hands flew up to quickly undo the fastens, and Castiel tugged the Jeans off of Dean, watching in fascination as Dean's erection was bared to him.

Dean's hardened cock pulled up tight towards his abdomen, curving slightly. It was already soaked in pre-orgasmic fluid, a droplet still oozing from the tip. Castiel couldn't hold himself back, and lowered his head so he could flick his tongue across the top, licking up the bead of fluid. Castiel felt Dean twitch under him, and saw his hands twist into fist on the sheets. 

Dean moaned, drawing Castiel's attention away from his phallus. "Fuck, Cas, I need you, now!"

Castiel did as Dean implied, and opened his mouth to taste Dean's erection. Castiel knew the skin here was sensitive, and covered his teeth with his lips to prevent causing Dean pain. Castiel just wanted to taste Dean, all of Dean. His tongue slipped around Dean's thickness, tasting every inch of his sweet, salty ambrosia. It was hot and warm, and Castiel reveled, knowing that he was pleasuring Dean by it.

Dean's hands twisted in Castiel's hair, and pulled Castiel up so his mouth traveled over Dean's length. Dean moaned, so Castiel took the initiave to start moving his lips, sliding up Dean's length. This drew a sinfully beautiful noise from Dean. Castiel repeated the movement, again and again, until Dean was bucking underneath him. Castiel felt Dean lose control as his hips thrust up, his length fully in Castiel's mouth. Castiel moaned, trying to accommodate Dean's cock. This elicited a whine from Dean, so Castiel took Dean in his mouth and moaned again, before drawing up and sucking on the head of his erection. Dean's movements stuttered, and his fist tightened in Castiel's hair. Suddenly, Castiel felt Dean's cock pulse, and a shot of liquid his the back of his throat. Castiel immediately swallowed it down, tasting Dean when another shot followed, and another. Castiel sucked Dean dry, and when Dean had finished, Castiel released the cock only to lick it clean.

When he was done, he licked his lips and crawled back up to rest his head on Dean's chest.

Castiel felt utterly blissful.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean huffed, running a hand through his hair. "That was amazing."

"Yes, it was," Cas agreed.

"I never thought this would happen," Dean said softly.

Castiel looked up to Dean, smiling. "I'm glad it did."

"Really?" Dean asked. "No regrets for downgrading from hot goddess to human?"

Castiel smiled. "Truthfully," he said, "I could never regret falling in love with you, Dean Winchester."

"Truthfully?" Dean asked, voice small.

Castiel looked up to gaze into the evergreen forest of Dean's eyes. Castiel saw them warm as their gazes locked, and Dean slowly smiled back.

"Truthfully."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought that Castiel was once an Angel that guarded the scales of God's judgement, which sent people to heaven or hell. But when Lucifer sought to cause chaos in the universe, he destroyed the scales. So Death made a proposal to Chuck: Death's children, the reapers, would harvest souls and ensure their safe transport.
> 
> I might expand on that idea in the future.
> 
> If you would like a continuation, have a prompt, or would like to give any feedback, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!!


End file.
